Fragmentos
by Shakti.Angel
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, estão contentes porque logo prestariam o exame chunnin, entretanto Sakura jamais imaginaria que um velho passado viria a tona... Como ela irá lidar com o desprezo de uma pessoa que vira a ser muito importante?
1. Nightmare

Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas os personas originais como Haorine, Yuki Sendo, Setsuna Hareki , sim.

Capitulo I 

_**Nightmare... Luzes na escuridão**_

_**By- Shakti Angel.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sons de aplausos e chamadas continuas era ecoado no quarto onde uma jovem garota se encontrava sentada sobre o parapeito da janela do 5º andar.

A respiração sincronizada com o vento fazia aquela menina parecer parte do elemento, seus longos cabelos de uma cor incomum, rosas balançavam ao sabor do vento, seus olhos outrora fechados, agora estavam abertos e mostravam ser de um verde platinado incrivelmente atraentes.

"_Mas que noite maravilhosa, nem ao menos sinto vontade de..."_ – Alguém havia interrompido os pensamentos da garota ao bater na porta, contraria e com uma expressão visivelmente irritada a menina desceu num pulo da janela, e andou lentamente até a porta. Nestes passos seus cabelos balançavam suavemente.

**- Quem é? **– A jovem teve o cuidado de perguntar antes de abrir a porta, não queria surpresas indesejáveis naquela noite. **– Sou eu. Yuki. **– Respondeu uma voz masculina do outro lado da porta de madeira.

A menina abriu lentamente a porta como que para se certificar que quem estava alí era mesmo seu companheiro Yuki, ela parecia um tanto desconfiada, mas finalmente abriu a porta. - **Yuki Kun! **– Exclamou a menina dos cabelos róseos enquanto fitava a sua frente um lindo menino mais velho certamente, de 1.86, cabelos roxos curtos e expressão doce e singela.

**- Hao Chan! – **Yuki notou a mudança de expressão em sua companheira e concertou o que havia dito. **Haorine San. Porque essa preocupação toda em se trancar? O show começa em 5 minutos, o que você pretendia fazer?** – Disse Yuki em um tom reprovador, mas com sua meiga e doce voz.

Um suspiro de rendição foi percebido da parte da jovem, que simplesmente virou-se de costas para o companheiro, ela havia esquecido completamente do show, tudo porque estava refletindo sobre a vida. Desde quando tornara-se tão filosófica? Sorriu de maneira suave, mas o olhar mantinha-se com a mesma agressividade de sempre. Virou-se de lado fitando o garoto na porta.

**- Yuki Kun! Vá chamar Seth Kun e me encontre na plataforma em 5 minutos. **– Disse de maneira autoritária, arrancando assim do garoto uma leve risada doce, ela fechou a porta e não pode ouvi-lo resmungar, algo sobre ela Ter voltado ao normal pois estava dando ordens.

Haorine ignorou completamente qualquer comentário inoportuno, tinha um dilema maior para enfrentar, 4 minutos e meio para se arrumar, correu até sua mala e a jogou em cima da cama, abrindo e atirando as roupas lá de dentro para todos os lados, até que finalmente achou o que procurava.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Dois garotos corriam apressados pelo corredor do prédio, o primeiro era Yuki, corria com graça mantendo seus cabelos roxos soltos e um intenso olhar nas orbes violetas. O segundo era Seth, o rapaz antes mencionado, ele tinha cabelos alaranjados curtos e uma expressão alegre mas debochada de quem costumar brigar a toa.

**- Nande? Me disseram que o show tinha sido cancelado! Affe! Isso não é justo! Eu quero dormir! Yuki Sendo! Diga alguma coisa! **– Exclamou o garoto de laranja, devia Ter mais ou menos a mesma idade do primeiro rapaz, ambos beiravam os 17/18 anos.

Yuki girou os olhos, não queria começar uma discussão alí por isso simplesmente ignorou um Setsuna stressado e com sono.

Para alívio do doce rapaz o promotor do show havia chegado e vinha correndo em direção deles. **Yuki, Setsuna... Epa! Ta faltando alguém, onde ela está?** – Perguntou um Sr de aparentes 30 anos, aparentava estar cansado mas ao mesmo tempo ansioso, Yuki e Setsuna se entreolharam, ninguém sabia o que dizer.

**- Não importa! Venham vocês estão atrasados, vamos rapazes todos amam vocês! Animo, e coloquem um sorriso nessas caras.** – Disse o promotor, nem Yuki nem Setsuna tinham vontade de sorrir, mas tentaram seu melhor sorriso falso, o que não deu em muito resultado e acabaram sendo arrastados pelo promotor até o palco, onde Yuki se posicionou atrás do teclado, e Setsuna na frente com a guitarra.

Passados 3 minutos e nada, eles se entreolhavam tentando entender o que se passava e onde estava Haorine.

Para alívio dos dois rapazes que estavam até com medo de serem assassinados pela multidão eufórica, as luzes do palco se direcionaram para o topo onde surgiu o pivô de toda aquela agitação.

No topo do palco sobre uma bela pilastra decorativa se encontrava em posição de reverência, uma linda garota de cabelos rosas longos que chegavam a ir depois da cintura, os olhos verdes fortemente marcados por um negro delineador, os lábios continham um leve brilho.

As vestes da menina eram de arrasar, principalmente com os rapazes na platéia. Apesar de não Ter muita altura, beirava os 1.68, a garota tinha um corpo escultural dotado de belas curvas, este estava vestido com uma saia de pregas preta curta, bem curta, uma bota de cano curto igualmente preta.

Uma camisa regata branca com os dizeres em negro reluzente "Nightmare", nos pulsos varias pulseiras cheia de pontas agudas de metal, pareciam espinhos. Levantou o rosto, a menina fitou atentamente a platéia seus olhos brilhavam, saltou e pairou entre Setsuna e Yuki.

**- Desculpem a demora. **– Disse de maneira sarcastica. **– Mas que entrada em Hao Chan!** – Provocou Setsuna, certo de que por estarem prestes a começar o show ela não faria nada, pobre erro. Pisou no pé do garoto que teve de concentrar toda sua energia para não gritar.

Em meio a aplausos e pedidos para iniciarem a menina andou até um canto do palco onde uma guitarra verde limão a esperava, sua guitarra da sorte, sua estimação.

A melodia do grupo assemelhava-se a um rock lirico o que levava a platéia a loucura, sempre querendo mais, ao final daquele maravilhoso espetáculo uma chuva de pétalas brancas e negras caíram sobre os integrantes da banda, simbolizando o bem e o mal interno.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Vila Oculta da Folha 

_**Konoha**_

Mais um fim de noite comum para a equipe 7, Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke estavam voltando para suas casas para terem uma ótima noite de sono, pois Kakashi havia aprontado mais uma para eles.

**- Pff... **– Murmurou Sasuke indignado com o que haviam recebido como missão. **AH! O KAKASHI SENSEI PASSOU DOS LIMITES! **– Exclamou um shinobi de cabelos loiros irritado, Naruto parecia que explodiria de tantas veias pulsando na testa que tinha.

**- Naruto Baka tem razão...hunf!** – Exclamou a menina de cabelos rosas, também achava que desta vez Kakashi havia exagerado, dar uma missão de babá para eles a equipe 7 uma das melhores equipes de Konoha, além de que o garotinho era um verdadeiro demônio o que quase tornou a missão uma de rank A.

**- Ahn? Olha lá, aquela não é a Sakura Chan? **– Perguntou Naruto impressionado fitando um cartaz preso num muro, o muro da banca de ramen.

O Cartaz era lindo, de um rosa escuro mesclado com preto e o efeito de uma rosa negra cortando no meio as letras. Nele 3 pessoas era destacadas, dois lindos rapazes, e uma linda jovem de longos cabelos rosas e olhos verdes, curiosamente Naruto a achou idêntica a sua Sakura.

**- Nani?** – Exclamou Sakura aproximando-se para conferir, achou uma certa semelhança mas as roupas que a garota do cartaz usava não deixou que Sakura percebe-se como eram parecidas. Ou até mesmo idênticas. Sasuke apenas virou a cabeça sem falar nada para que não percebessem o quanto estava curioso.

_**Nightmare ao vivo!**_

Finalmente a oportunidade que todos 

_**Os Shinobis esperavam**_

_**A banda Nightmare estará ao vivo em Konoha**_

_**Até o fim desta semana.**_

_**Conheçam pessoalmente os 3 jovens**_

_**Que criaram moda e esbanjaram**_

_**Também conhecido por Hunters**_

_**Haruno Haorine, **_

_**Setsuna Hareki,**_

_**Yuki Sendo.**_

_**PS: Ingressos a venda em todas as lojas de Konoha.**_

Releu Naruto o cartaz em um tom que Sakura e Sasuke também ouvissem, apesar de Naruto ser desligado nem Sasuke nem Sakura eram, apesar de Sasuke disfarçar, Sakura não o fazia e fitava fixamente o nome "Haruno" no cartaz.

"_Haruno Haorine?" _– Pensou a jovem kunoichi, não podia, só podia ser brincadeira, que maldita semelhança era aquela? E ainda por cima aquele sobrenome, porque? Porque isso estava acontecendo?

**- Eu vou comprar ingressos! **– Exclamou Naruto entusiasmado, apesar de Sasuke não parecer interessado ele decidiu comprar para o amigo também. Sakura ainda refletia sobre o cartaz, mas esboçou um de seus mais lindos sorrisos.

**- Uma Banda em Konoha... Isso vai ser interessante! **– Exclamou animada a menina, o time 7 então retirou-se para suas casas, num rádio sobre a mesinha da banca uma musica tocava, e a voz de quem cantava era uma garota, aquela banda, uma das mais cobiçadas... Nightmare...

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_**To be Continued.**_

_**Nota: É meu primeiro fic de Naruto, espero que apreciem. Se não for pedir muito, deixem reviews /o/**_

_**Espero não demorar para atualizar.**_

_**--------------** **Shakti Angel ** **------------------**_


	2. Chegando em Konoha!

Goddes-Chan: Obrigada pela Review em homenagem a você ta aí o 2º capt. Mais rapido do q o prometido XD.

**_Capítulo II_**-

**Chegando em Konoha!**

-----------------------------------------------------

------------- Caminho para Vila Oculta da Folha, estrada de acesso aos navios. ---------

- AHHHHHHHHH! – Gritou a menina na carona da moto, aquele desgraçado do Setsuna aumentava a velocidade apenas para irrita-la. Ele sabia que ela não suportava andar em tal velocidade, além de que morria de medo de cair.

- Deixa de fazer fiasco Hao Chan! Por sua culpa perdemos a carona com o promotor uh... – Exclamou um indignado Setsuna, mas não podia negar, adorava provocar medo na companheira e deixa-la brava com ele, alías se saísse com mais de dois dentes do navio quando chegarem estaria no lucro.

- Setsuna Hareki! Eu vou matar você! – Exclamou uma irritada Haorine que além de seu "ótimo" humor, tinha o vento como inimigo atrapalhando seus cabelos e os jogando sobre o rosto.

- Glurp... – Engoliu em seco o garoto de cabelos alaranjados que comandava a moto. – O Navio! – Exclamou a garota de cabelos rosas fitando com os olhos brilhando a sua salvação.

Finalmente vou sair da moto desse lunático. – Sorriu vendo os navios se aproximarem cada vez mais.

- Quem é lunatico? – Retrucou Setsuna, fitando também os navios, uma idéia maldosa passou pela sua mente pervertida e maligna.

Você é um lu... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Haorine não pode concluir a frase, nesta hora Setsuna acelerou com tudo, obrigando a garota a agarrar-se mais forte em sua cintura.

- Filho da... – A garota estreitou os olhos, enquanto o garoto freiava bruscamente a obrigando agarrar-se ainda mais forte.

Ah Hao Chan aqui não alguém pode ver... – Disse suavemente Setsuna, em tom de brincadeira e malicia, a menina prontamente o largou e saiu da moto, tinha duas veias pulsando na testa.

Er... – O garoto tremeu diante da expressão assustadora da companheira, e abandonou a propria moto correndo para dentro do navio.

Deixe estar Setsuna a vingança é um prato doce... – Recita suavemente a garota, dando passos suaves em direção ao navio. Adentrou aquele belo instrumento de navegação, entretanto foi direto para sua cabine estava enjoada, não suportava as ondulações que o Navio fazia enquanto não partia.

Um som semelhante de algo batendo em algo despertou a menina de seus devaneios enjoativos, alguém batia na porta da cabina, mas será possível que nem quando estava enjoada teria alguma paz? Estreitou os olhos e de modo muito mal humorado, pronta para expulsar qualquer um que ousasse incomoda-la abriu a porta.

Yu...Yuki Kun? – Sussurrou a menina fitando o belo rapaz a sua frente, ele trazia um sorriso doce de derreter até o mais frio coração.

Haorine San... Nós chegamos! – Exclama um sorridente Yuki, ele nunca perdia a expressão doce, ele segura levemente o braço da garota e a puxa para fora da cabina apontando para a escada que dava nas terras de Konoha, Setsuna estava já no fim da escada e mal chegara parecia Ter arranjado "amigos".

Chegamos? Konoha? – Pergunta a menina perplexa, teria passado mal tanto tempo assim que nem havia percebido? Ela fita Yuki com curiosidade estampada nos lindos olhos esmeraldas.

Sim Konoha, Haorine San está tudo bem? Parece distraída. Ah Veja, o Baka já arranjou confusão. – Suspirou um entediado Yuki, fitando uma cena completamente normal, o garoto dos cabelos alaranjados parecia Ter achado alguém para implicar, este com quem brigava tinha cabelos louros e espetados, girou os olhos, Setsuna era tão infantil...

Ahn... – Fita Yuki, ara em seguida fitar Setsuna discutindo com um garoto. Suspira e imite o ato de Yuki. – Estou sim! Vamos Konoha nos espera! – Exclamou mais animada, apesar de ainda estar palida por causa do barco.

Haorine e Yuki após pegarem as bagagens de rodinhas desceram pela rampa do barco pisando finalmente nas terras de Konoha, sendo recebidos por muitos jovens que os aguardavam.

Realmente... tem muitas pessoas... – Sussurrou um compenetrado Yuki de maneira séria mas doce.

Condordo, Ah Setsuna! Deixa de ser baka e vem aqui! – Disse a menina de cabelos rosas girando os olhos de irritação. – Ah Hao Chan me larga! – Protestava um arrastado Setsuna.

O jovem com que Setsuna anteriormente brigava apontou para garota, que ficou sem ação, Haorine nem ao menos conhecia aquele rapaz.

Sakura Chan! – Exclamou o garoto apontando para ela. A menina apenas devolveu um olhar confuso e desentendido e passou a correr quando o garoto começou a vir atrás dela.

Sakura Chan! O que fez com seu cabelo? Ei Sakura Chan não corre! – Dizia o menino dos cabelos louros espetados correndo atrás da pobre garota que parou atrás de Yuki.

Yuki kun! O promotor me proibiu de brigar, então MANTEM ESSE LUNATICO LONGE DE MIM! – Bradou a menina irritada, transmitindo medo no garoto loiro e nos dois companheiros.

Naruto! – Exclamou uma menina loira que chegava ao lugar, tinha um cartaz na mão, provavelmente o cartaz da Nightmare, pois assim que fitou o trio quase se escabelou.

Ahhhh não acredito! – Gritou histericamente a garota. – Ino Chan o que foi? – perguntou Naruto com um olhar desentendido.

Essa não é a Sakura, Naruto Baka! – Disse Ino, conferindo, olhando do cartaz para o trio, do trio para o cartaz. Mas que a menina tinha uma semelhança terrível com a Sakura, ah isso tinha.

Yuki Sendo! – Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do belo Yuki quando viu a menina correr até ele e se pendurar em seu pescoço. No meio de toda essa confusão, alguém havia desaparecido.

Cade a Haorine Chan? - Setsuna quem constatou quem havia desaparecido, e grunhiu raivoso. – Ela fugiu! Foi conhecer a cidade! Aquela traíra eu vou atrás dela! – Disse o rapaz visivelmente irritado, ora se a Hao Chan podia, ele também podia fugir daquelas fãs histéricas.

Passos, muitos passos, são escutados atrás do rapaz, ele se vira, Setsuna se vê perseguido por um exercito de garotas com hormônios em fúria. Enquanto outro bando de rapazes procuravam pela menina desaparecida.

Não acredito! Urf... Escapei! – Disse alegremente a jovem, suas roupas não se assemelhavam a Konoha, trajava uma saia curta de pregas, uma blusa azul claro, e os cabelos soltos com duas mechas vermelhas entre as medeixas rosas. Chamava a atenção dos rapazes, e atraía a raiva das garotas.

O que deseja mocinha? – Perguntou um homem atrás de um balcão, quando a menina entrou na banca de ramen, ela sorriu e apontou um ramen especial da lista, um que vinha com bolinhos.

- Eu quero um Watan men duplo! – Exclamou ansiosa, estava com fome, a um bom tempo não comia algo decente que não fosse mato, salada, cenoura, tomate, frutas.- Para o inferno o regime do grupo!

Assim que seu pedido chegou a jovem permaneceu alí na banca, somente após estar satisfeita que pagou o homem e foi embora, acenando para ele um "tchauzinho" antes de sumir.

Sakura andava meio desanimada, resolveu ir a banca de ramen comer algo, assim que chegou ela sentou-se no banco, apoiando-se no balcão, quando o homem que atendia apareceu deixou cair tigelas de susto.

Ah! – Exclamou a kunoichi, saltando do balcão.

Perdão, mas você, você saiu daqui... Você saiu daqui agora pouco! – Exclamou o homem apontando de maneira sombria para Sakura, que assustou-se mais ainda.

Eu nem aparecia aqui hoje, o sr. Ta bem é? – Disse a kunoichi de cabelos rosas um tanto zangada, estava com os cabelos mais ou menos no tamanho da cintura um pouco mais curto, o que fez o homem da bancada apontar para ela mais assustado.

Você! Co..omo trocou de roupa tão rápido! – Exclamou o homem criando uma discussão com Sakura, que no momento só queria comer.

Eu já disse que nem vim aqui hoje! Eu hein! Vo procura o Naruto! – Franziu a testa irritada, além de tudo não havia tido paciência de continuar alí para comer seu ramen.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas, um grupo de jovens passou por ela a olhando deslumbrados.

Ahn? – Fitou o grupo de jovens.

É ela! – Exclamaram juntos em uníssono, e começaram a correr atrás de Sakura.

Nani? Õ.O' – Sakura correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, as ruas movimentadas de Konoha facilitavam que ela se camuflasse fugindo daqueles impertinentes, porém o dia continuou tendo esquisitices acontecendo, e ela começou a decidir que descobria o que raios estava acontecendo, já era tardinha Sakura conseguiu chegar salva na praça para repousar.

A praça de Konoha estava deserta, a menina sentou-se num dos balanços, ao balançar levemente fitou do outro lado da pracinha, sentada sobre uma das vigas de ferro uma garota de iguais cabelos rosas, mas o rosto estava impossível ver daquela distância, ignorou devia ser só mais uma garota da vila, levantou o rosto, fitando o céu que demonstrava começar a anoitecer...

Sabendo que se chegasse tarde arrumaria confusão, Sakura levantou-se do balanço e colocou-se a caminhar rumo a sua casa, não percebeu que a menina sobre a viga saltou de lá e já sumia pelas ruas.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shakti Angel 

**OBS:** Obrigada mesmo a Review Goddes-Chan Você me animou a continuar a escrever mais rapido XD


	3. Sósias?

Ultimamente to dando uma rapidez nas postagens oo' até a fic q eu parei a 1 ano eu retomei XD quem gosta de beyblade? O nome é "A Deusa das Feras Bit!" só dar uma olhada no meu profile que vocês acham Xd fazendo propagando demais u.u vamos ao q interessa.

Capítulo III 

_**Sósias?**_

Sakura acordou maravilhosamente bem esta manhã, estava com o seu humor melhor do que nunca, decidira finalmente parar de incomodar Sasuke e seguir sua carreira de kunoichi.

Levantou-se da cama e se espreguiçou olhou no relógio e para sua surpresa era cedo, com calma tomou um longo banho, arrumou-se de maneira como sempre fazia, desceu o lance de escadas, tomou seu café da manhã e saiu para passear pelas ruas de Konoha.

A cada passo que andava ela sentia que em breve teria um acontecimento que mudaria sua vida, mas tentava ignorar estes pressentimento, ela nunca foi de dar uma de vidente. Seus olhos percorreram o local em que estava, a praça, não ficava muito longe da ponte, ela andou até um dos balanços e lá ficou como gostava de fazer quando estava pensando demais.

"_Que pressentimento é esse?" _– pensou a kunoichi de cabelos rosas, passando os olhos pelas nuvens no céu, percebeu que o sol já estava bem visível o que significava que deviam ser mais ou menos 8:30, horário marcado com os gennins para chegarem a ponte. Suspirou profundamente, levantou-se e foi andando em direção a ponte.

Não tardou muito a chegar em seu objetivo, Sasuke já estava lá, junto com Naruto que não parava de importunar o jovem Uchiha.

Ohayo Sasuke! Ohakyo Naruto! – Exclamou a jovem kunoichi de maneira sorridente, enquanto fitava os companheiros de time.

Ohayo Sakura Chan! – Disse um Naruto alegre e sorridente, ele não havia percebido nada de diferente, mas nem todos estavam compartilhando dos pensamentos de Naruto sobre comer ramen.

Ohayo... – Exclamou Sasuke frio e inexpressivo, mas ele havia sentido falta em algo nas palavras da kunoichi, não que muito se importasse, mas cadê aquele "kun" acompanhando seu nome?

Ohayo! – Exclamou Kakashi aparecendo no alto da ponte acenando para eles.

Esta atrasado! – Gritaram Naruto e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

Hunf – Exclamou um entediado e pensativo Sasuke.

Sakura... Me disseram que você estava no bar de Konoha ontém a mais ou menos 2 horas da manhã. O que foi fazer lá? Não é bom para um shinobi ficar freqüentando estes lugares, ainda mais tão tarde. – Disse despreocupado um Kakashi que abria seu livrinho "Icha Icha Paradise" – produção de Jiraiya, e começava a ler.

Nani? Eu? Não mentira! Eu estava em casa... – Disse Sakura não acreditando nas palavras do sensei, devia ser algum tipo de brincadeira de mal gosto.

Mesmo? – Retrucou Kakashi sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Que seje... a missão de hoje de vocês é...

Naruto que até agora estava quieto, por um milagre desconhecido teve os olhos brilhando de emoção.

É? – Exclamou contente o jovem.

É ... – Kakashi continuou com o suspense.

É?

É...

É?

É...

É O QUE KAKASHI SENSEI? – Exclamou Naruto irritado.

É... ser baba de duas crianças ''''

Nada mais se ouve, por um momento tudo escurece, as pupilas de Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke somem. Eles crescem e Kakashi diminui eles fitam mortalmente o sensei que por um momento pensou que sua vida tivesse chegado ao fim.

Ehehehehehe... Boa sorte! – Kakashi larga um papel na mão de cada um e desaparece.

AQUELE DESGRAÇADO! – Exclama Naruto amassando o papel. – Nuna nos dá missões descente! Grrrrrrrr – Sakura e Sasuke compartilhavam da opinião de Naruto mas preferiram manter o silêncio.

No local onde o famoso trio estava hospedado, um silêncio imperava, Yuki e Setsuna estavam tentando competir para saber quem explodiria primeiro e daria um belo sermão em Haorine, mesmo correndo risco de vida.

... – Setsuna mantinha-se calado.

... – Yuki compartilhava do mesmo pensamento de Setsuna, o silêncio era melhor do que qualquer besteira no momento.

... – Setsuna fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, estava perdendo a paciência.

... – Yuki virou-se em direção a porta assim que a mesma ameaçou abrir.

Pela porta uma jovem de cabelos rosados, olhos esmeraldas e vestes um tanto quanto rebeldes passou, Yuki e Setsuna tinham o seu mais belo olhar, misturado com mortal/reprovador e "Saiba que você está encrencada". Por um momento Haorine pensou em considerar a idéia de sumir dalí num breve instante, mas foi impedida por Setsuna que em sua grande velocidade apareceu atrás dela fechando a porta.

Podia imaginar o que vinha a seguir.

Haruno Haorine - Exclamou calmo mas em tom reprovador Yuki, ele só usava seu nome completo quando iria lhe dar um sermão, e ela podia jurar que seria de responsabilidade.

Hao Baka. – Exclamou Setsuna de punhos cerrados. – Como você some de tarde, e só aparece agora, 8:45 da manhã? Me explica isso agora mocinha! – Ele a encarou de maneira fria, realmente de gelar a alma.

Explique-se – Exigiu também Yuki, de maneira gelada.

Cal...Calma... antes de vocês me matarem deixem eu falar... Ontem eu estava passeando pela cidade quando uma menina me chamou de Sakura, após me livrar dela e de um bando de meninos eufóricos eu só achei saída em me enfiar num bar, as coisas só acalmaram lá por 1:00 da manhã, então eu saí do bar, novamente sendo chamada por Sakura Chan por um cara bebado de cabelos acinzentados, pano no rosto e uma faixa shinobi na testa. – Fez uma breve pausa e sorriu para os dois. – Mas eu estou bem, to inteira e não bebi tsc... fiquem tranquilos...

... – Yuki nada falava.

COMO ASSIM? BAR? VOCE TA LOUCA, PIROU FOI? AH HAO CHAN! – Explodiu Setsuna fitando a menina. – Eu entendo você... tinha um bando de garota atrás do Yuki coitado, ele fugiu delas, acho que ele não gosta da fruta... – alfinetou Setsuna fitando o companheiro.

-... Baka... – Exclamou perigosamente Yuki fitando Setsuna, com um soco quase imperceptível o outro voava ao canto oposto do quarto.

Setsuna levantou irado, partiu para cima de Yuki com um chute, Yuki girou o corpo para o lado, bloquiou facilmente o chute com o braço direito e imobilizou Setsuna, mantendo os braços dele atrás das costas.

Vamos prestar o chuunin shiken, apesar de sermos mais velhos, nos temos habilidades superiores a um jounnin, conversei com o Kage da vila, ele disse que mesmo sem sermos gennins e sem termos bandanas, podemos prestar o chunnin shiken, se passarmos em seguida o jounnin shiken e pronto ganharemos o titulo de jounnin que você tanto queria Hao Chan. – Disse tranquilamente Yuki largando Setsuna que olhava a menina e o rapaz com os olhos brilhando.

Luta! Yeah, Luta! – Exclamou o garoto contente.

Que bom! Eu quero o título de jounnin. – Sorriu a menina, olhando para o sol pela janela. – Yuki Kun... quando é o chunnin shiken? – Fitou intensamente o garoto.

... hunf... – Setsuna não gostou de ser ignorado por eles. E principalmente do olhar de Haorine para Yuki.

... hum ... Amanhã – Disse calmamente Yuki, deitando-se na cama dele.

AMANHA? – Exclamaram Setsuna e Haorine ao mesmo tempo.

Preocupados? - alfinetou Yuki.

Nunca! – Exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, e sorriram vitoriosos.

Já somos jounnins tsc... o nível da folha é horrível, da areia mais ou menos, da névoa só cuidar os ninjutsus, do som não deve ser grande coisa, do trovão o mesmo, da pedra não sei... – Repassou a menina refletindo.

Não os subestime Haorine San. – Disse Yuki fechando os olhos em seguida. O vento entrando pela janela era suave, porque estava de dia.

Alias eu soube que você estava treinando taijutsu Hao Chan! – Exclamou Setsuna indignado – Nem me convidou! E estava com outros garotos!

Mentira! Eu nem treinei, eu to começando a achar que estou sendo confundida com está tal de Sakura, isso é irritante... vamos descansar, amanhã é o exame... –

A menina estava morta de cansaço tinha jogado no bar a noite inteira, havia ganhado bastante e perdido também, deitou-se em sua cama perto da janela, sentindo o vento batendo no rosto e adormeceu em seguida.

Aquele maldito pirralho! – Exclamou um Naruto irritado enquanto andava ao lado de Sasuke e Sakura indo para suas casas. – Olha o que ele fez comigo! –

Naruto tinha varias manchas de katchup na roupa e no cabelo, Sakura não estava muito bem também, mas estava melhor que Naruto, e Sasuke bem, este queria matar o garoto mas não podia, estava com papinha de nenem na roupa.

Amanha é o exame chunnin – Disse Sakura vendo que estava entardecendo. – vamos para casa! – Sorriu a garota, um rapaz chegou perto deles e a mirou com os olhos brilhando.

Haorine! Haorine! É você mesma! Me da um autografo! – Ele praticamente grudou no pescoço de Sakura, que assustada nada fez a não ser empurrar.

Me larga!

Ei Sai de perto da Sakura Chan! – Naruto deu um murro no garoto que ele desmaiou com os olhos girando.

Sakura já não estava alí, havia entrado rapidamente em casa, deixando Sasuke e Naruto para trás assustada, quem era essa Haorine? Suspirou profundamente e foi jantar, amanhã seria um longo dia.

**Exame chunnin a vista! XD Kissus**


	4. Chunnin Shiken? La vem confusão

Atrasei eu sei u.u não tenho culpa foi as aulas TT mas aí ta o 4º capitulo n.n Capítulo IV 

_**Chuunin Shiken**_

_**A confusão está armada**_

O dia clareou cedo na manhã seguinte para o trio musical, Yuki acordou bem disposto, Setsuna reclamando, mas isso era algo que mostrava que ele estava disposto, e Haorine bem, está não se encontrava no quarto. Para desespero da dupla que a tinham como irmã mais nova, pelo menos Setsuna a via dessa forma.

Mas que droga hunf... Onde está a Hao Chan? – Exclamou o jovem de cabelos alaranjados, colocando ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça e saindo do quarto despreocupado com as roupas de dormir.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritou uma menina que estava passando, ela não devia Ter mais que 10 anos, mas assim que avistou o membro da Nightmare em roupas de dormir praticamente teria pulado em cima dele, se com o susto Setsuna não tivesse voltado de imediato para o quarto e trancado a porta com os olhos arregalados.

Socorro! Um ataque... eu vi... umas 15 lá fora Yuki baka! – Disse desesperado, fitando o amedrontado o garoto de cabelos roxos e expressão calma.

Setsuna ... Está com medo de algumas garotas? – Disse calmamente Yuki, andando até a porta e a abrindo, qual sua surpresa quando um bando de 10 garotos voou para cima dele, que entrou rapidamente trancando a porta, o olhar assustado.

Disse alguma coisa Yuki baka? – Perguntou um divertido Setsuna com gotas na cabeça, logo o divertimento deu lugar ao pavor, como iam sair daquela enrascada? Haorine já devia estar na academia conferindo as inscrições.

Setsuna e Yuki se entreolharam, logo depois fitaram ao mesmo tempo a janela, só 5 andares, o que poderia dar errado?

--------------------------------------- Academia de Konoha ----------------------------

Haorine como era muito esperta achou um meio de escapar dos assédios dos fãs e ainda por cima chegar a academia para conferir as inscrições, só esperava que os rapazes conseguissem o mesmo. Ela estava com uma calça longa preta, blusa bem larga azul, gravata, e tinha os cabelos preso por dentro de um boné.

Uhn... – Fitou ao redor o lugar, a academia era imensa, mas não tardou a achar o balcão de informações, onde Yuki devia Ter feito a inscrição no dia anterior. – Hei... – Chamou a balconista, esta a fitou com olhos estranhos na opinião dela, será que estava tão bem fantasiada assim?... Riu.

Pois não, no que posso ajudar este belo rapaz? – Disse a balconista fazendo charme, o que arrancou uma expressão de desagrado e uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Haorine.

Confirmação de ingressos – Disse seca a menina.

Pois não, qual os nomes? – Disse a balconista com voz melosa pegando um caderno.

Yuki Sendo, Setsuna Hareki, Haorine Haruno. – Disse pausadamente a menina, cada um dos nomes.

Uhn... – Pesquisou a balconista depois dando um lindo sorriso, que para Haorine mais pareceu um flerte bem dado. – Aqui está... – continuou a balconista – Haruno Haorine, Sendo Yuki, Hareki Setsuna. Ultimo time a se inscrever, boa sorte, é o time 13.

Arigatou... – Disse a menina saindo da sala de informações rapidamente, virou o corredor e se deparou com uma grande escadaria, muitos shinobis estavam alí, e para o alivio dela nenhum reconheceu-a com o disfarce, subiu as escadas e chegou a um outro corredor. – Isso é piada!

Exclamou a garota irritada, andando mais um tempo, onde passava por alegres ninjas conversando sobre o exame.

Mais um lance de escadas, este todos estavam subindo, ela franziu a testa mas resolveu seguir caminho, ao chegar ao fim das escadas viu mais um corredor.

Estava ficando vermelha de raiva quando avistou finalmente um aglomerado de jovens perto de uma sala onde dois ninjas superiores barravam entrada. Deviam ser Jounnins ou chuunins.

Finalmente... – exclamou a menina aliviada, apesar das roupas ela parecia mesmo um garoto, mas um garoto de feições delicadas e afeminadas o que não passou muito despercebido.

Ao longe avistou duas pessoas chegando, ela reconheceria aquele modo de andar superior e aquela maldita calma em qualquer lugar, Seth e Yuki, mas eles tiveram a mesma idéia que ela, e estavam de óculos escuros e bonés, disfarçando.

"Bakas..." – pensou Haorine, com duas gotas na cabeça.

Ué! Mas que cambada de gente é essa aqui, olha alí é a Hao...- Não conseguiu terminar pois levou um soco na cabeça de Yuki que estava do lado.

Baka! Estamos disfarçados... – Sussurrou Yuki, até que finalmente o garoto de cabelos alaranjados entendeu e corou devido ao fato de quase Ter entrego o disfarce deles.

Er... esqueci... é crime? Hunf! – Murmurou um envergonhado Setsuna, mas apesar de disfarçado ele não mudava o jeito superior e encrenqueiro, o que fez Haorine balançar positivamente a cabeça, quanto tempo duraria este disfarce?

Sakura Chan! Chegamos porque essa cara? – Um garoto de cabelos amarelos e espetados chegava no aglomerado, ele vinha junto de uma menina de cabelos rosas e um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos iden.

Naruto... Não é nada esqueça! – Disse Sakura forçando um sorriso.

Hun... – Murmurou Sasuke sem nada dizer.

NANI! – Exclamou Haorine ao fitar a garota que acabara de chegar, incrivelmente as duas eram iguais? O grito não passou despercebido, chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive de Sakura que virou-se para ver o que era, mas não entendeu, afinal Haorine estava disfarçada.

Shiiiii! Nosso disfarce vai por água abaixo assim... – Sussurrou Setsuna para Haorine, que então logo disfarçou e andou em direção aos ninjas superiores que barravam entrada.

Não podemos deixar você passar, ninguém vai passar! – Disse um deles, o mais alto com uma faixa no nariz.

Não brinca! – Exclamou perigosamente Haorine, Yuki e Setsuna imaginaram o que estava por vir.

Não podemos e não vamos deixar você passar garoto! – Exclamou o segundo ninja, alto mas nem tanto, olhos cinzas.

FILHO DA VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDEIA DE COMO SUBIR ESSAS ESCADAS SÃO CHATO! ALEM DO QUE A GENTE SOH VEIO PARA KONOHA POR CAUSA DESSE EXAME AGORA SAI DA FRENTE! – Os olhos da menina disfarçada, flamejavam de ódio, um ódio tão intenso que fez os dois ninjas tremerem, mas nisso ela notou que eles não emanavam chakra, e sim que o chakra se espalhava, suspirou mais calma. – Ou cancelem essa merda de Genjutsu, valew? – Franziu a testa, vendo a imagem dos dois ninjas se dissolverem e os mesmos aparecerem um tanto bravos.

O.O Você viu aquilo? – Perguntou um Setsuna tremendo para Yuki.

Er... mentiria se dissesse que não... – Gota em Yuki.

Mew O.O Que cara bravo! – Exclamou uma Ino num canto do aglomerado.

Problematico... – Sussurrou Shikamaru.

Eu quero comida n.n – Disse um Chouji comendo batatinhas.

No outro canto do corredor perto da entrada, estava Sakura, Naruto, e Sasuke assustados e de olhos arregalados, o que foi aquilo?

OO que foi isso? – Perguntou Naruto aos outros dois.

Sei lá ó.O – Disse Sakura assustada.

Ugh... – Exclamou Sasuke.

Em frente ao menino de cabelos rosas (Haorine, vamos nos referir a ela daqui por em diante a um menino, devido ao disfarce). Estavam os dois jounnins um tanto zangados a fitando de maneira assassina.

Seu pirralho, boca suja nos vamos te dar uma lição! – Disse um dos jounnins, arrancando de Setsuna e Haorine uma gota.

Er... – O menino de cabelos rosas retirou um papel do bolso, intitulado "Regras, Chuunin Shiken", sorriu meigamente e começou a ler para os dois jounnins furiosos. – Está expressamente proibido qualquer ninja superior usar de sua superioridade para machucar, lesar, ou expulsar qualquer shinobi que nada tenha feito contra as regras.

Ahn? – Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de todos os presentes, aquele garoto era louco?

Ora seu... – exclamou os dois ninjas perdendo a paciência, mas deram passagem para todo mundo passar, um novo corredor surgiu, arrancando uma exclamação nada educada do menino de cabelos rosas.

Alías xingar os jounnins chatos não é contra a regra XD - Disse o garoto de cabelos rosas correndo pelo corredor na frente de todo mundo, ouvindo dos jounnins antes de sumir a frase "Lá fora não tem regras pirralho", uma gota surgiu na cabeça dela que subiu as escadas.

Vamos gente! – Disse Sakura mais animada.

Hai! – Disse um Naruto também animado. Como de se esperar Sasuke nada disse e foi andando na frente sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Yuki e Setsuna se entreolharam assustador, e olharam para menina de cabelos rosas que seguia os companheiros.

Yu..Yuki Baka... ela é identica ... – Começou Setsuna de olhos arregalados.

A Hao Chan. – Completou Yuki de maneira compenetrada, não era bom confundir-se, começou a caminhar atrás dos outros para o fim das escadarias onde a sala da 1º prova os esperava.

Yare... Yare... Acho que a Hao Chan já percebeu... por isso gritou u.u... – Disse Setsuna abrindo a porta da sala e se deparando com varias mesas, ele colocou as mãos na cabeça desesperado. – NAUM PROVA TEORICA!

Hum... – Yuki estava com uma gota na cabeça, e procurava uma certa menina na sala, achou-a. O rapaz seguiu até o lado do menino de cabelos rosas e boné virado, lá sentou-se sendo imitado por um abalado Setsuna.

Tamo fudido! – Exclamou o garoto de cabelos laranjas.

Correção... – Disse suavemente Yuki. – Você está ferrado.

Valew Yuki Baka... me animou bastante ¬¬ - Suspirou Setsuna desesperado.

Tamo fudido! – Repetiu o garoto de cabelos rosas ao lado dos dois, ele tinha a expressão de puro pânico no rosto, Yuki sentiu até vontade de abraça-la, mas ela disfarçada como menino daria o que falar. Então ele apenas riu sarcastico.

Correção again... Vocês dois tão ferrados! – Disse Yuki, recebendo olhares raivosos de um Setsuna e uma Haorine angustiada.

BAKA! – Exclamou furiosa a menina e o garoto de cabelos laranjas.

NAUM! PROVA TEORICA! – Exclamou atrasado Naruto.

Affe u.u – Suspirou entediada Sakura.

Hum... – Sasuke monossilábico.

Um homem lindo de cabelos verdes e olhos amarelos entrou na sala e a fechou em seguida, ele trajava a roupa de ninja superior ao nível chunnin, devia ser um jounnin. Prostrou-se na frente do quadro no centro.

Meu nome é Saki Aoshi, sou o jounnin que aplicara a primeira fase do exame, espero que vocês não achem muito complicado, mas o exame desse ano visa fazer o menor número de chunnin possível, por isso se esforcem. – Disse tranqüilamente o sensei. – Não aceitamos chapéus, bonés ou todas em sala de aula, por motivos obvios de cola. – Ele disse lançando olhar aos integrantes do time 13.

Fudeu... – Sussurrou Setsuna, sendo imitado pelos outros dois que concordavam plenamente.

Setsuna foi o primeiro a tirar o boné, o que arrancou suspiros das kunoichis, ele tirou os óculos escuros , não havia mais motivo para usa-los. As meninas viraram os rostos para o segundo rapaz, se aquele era o famoso Hareki Setsuna, o outro só podia ser...

Yuki retirou a contra gosto o boné e os óculos, revelando seus lindos e bem cuidados cabelos roxos, atraindo delírios das kunoichis e um certo ciúme da garota ao lado.

É Sendoh Yuki! – Comentou uma das meninas alegre.

E Hareki Setsuna! – Exclamou a outra delirante.

Então aquele só pode ser... – continuou uma outra.

Haorine também retirou o boné, arrancando sussurros de surpresa das meninas e dos meninos alí, principalmente de Sakura que nunca havia visto outra pessoa de cabelos da mesma cor que ela. Surpresa maior foi quando tirou os óculos, a menina tinha orbes esmeraldas lindos, e Sakura viu seus olhos alí, o que a surpreendeu mais ainda, elas eram idênticas, a não ser pelo fato do cabelo da garota ser um pouco maior que o dela.

Haruno Haorine! – Exclamou um dos meninos com os olhos brilhando. O que fez uma gota surgir na cabeça da menina, ela se encolheu na cadeira emburrada.

Por isso eu não queria tirar o boné... – sussurrou para os companheiros.

Nenhum de nós queria. – Sussurrou de volta Yuki.

Pois é, vai ser um inferno! – Concordou Setsuna.

- SILÊNCIO! – Um grito lá da frente interrompeu a confusão, o sensei estava fitando o trio, mas depois seu olhar vagou na classe.

Time 13! Haruno Haorine, Sendoh Yuki, Hareki Setsuna, o trio Nighmare hein... ouvi falar de vocês. Apenas saibam que por mais incomodas as regras devem ser cumpridas. Que se inicie a primeira etapa! – Exclamou o sensei, ninjas não sei tirados da onde apareceram nas cadeiras vazias. – Estes serão fiscais da prova – Exclamou Aoshi. – Cada um de vocês terá uma pergunta emocional e uma subjetiva para responder, num temo máximo de 1:15 minutos. Eu não sou Morino Ibiki e colar não será permitido, mesmo que usem de suas habilidades ninjas eu saberei e estarão desclassificados, um ninja tem que ser mais que jutsus e força, tem que ser inteligênte.

Diga isso ao Naruto u.u... – Sussurrou Sakura.

Ah por isso o Shikamaru passou ano passado... – comentou Ino, Shikamaru estava entre os ninjas fiscais da prova.

Ferrou – comentou Haorine.

Yeah – concordou Setsuna, levando a mão aos seus cabelos laranjas os arrepiando, arrancando delírios.

Concentrem-se – Sussurrou suavemente Yuki, fazendo a menina corar.

Que se inicie o tempo! – As provas foram distribuídas, ninguém se atrevia a olhar para o lado, todos se concentravam em suas respectivas folhas, pensando no que responder, as questão pessoais pareciam fáceis, mas tinham perguntas complexas.

" Se estivesse em uma missão, uma shuriken viesse em direção a um companheiro de time que não estava atento aquele objeto e sim a outra batalha, além do que seu outro companheiro de time foi apanhado podendo comprometer a missão. Como reagiria?" – Leu em pensamento Haorine, a questão pessoal parecia fácil mas era muito mais difícil do que uma simples questão interpretativa, ali envolvia vidas, vidas de companheiros, um sucesso da missão, ou um total fracasso. Virou o rosto não para colar, viu um garoto de cabelos avermelhados concentrando-se, seus olhares se cruzaram ele tinha um olhar que ela definiu como "psicopata", e logo voltou a atenção a própria prova.

O tempo corria, na contagem regressiva marcava: 0:59. E descendo.

Então, quem será que vai passar? Gaara vai aprontar nessa fic? Acham que Orochimaru vai dar as caras? XD E o que Sakura fará após ver a semelhança das duas? Alguem vai sair vivo dessa?0-0' Não percam o proximo capitulo da novela n.n **viajou geral u.u**

**Nha bem eu sei q demorei u.u.. mnas num foi por querer n.n... Ateh o proximo capítulo **

_**Shakti Angel**_


End file.
